Delete
by Periculum In Mora
Summary: Pemandangan seorang Teru Mikami menulis sesuatu di buku bersampul hitam sambil meneriakkan "Delete! Delete! Delete!" adalah pemandangan yang biasa. Tapi bagaimana jika buku itu diganti ponsel milik Reiji Namikawa? MiKawa. TeIji. AR. Sho-Ai.
**Delete**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata**

Saya hanya meminjam si Om kece dan Mas cakep :" dibuat dalam rangka mendeklarasikan OTP baru MiKawa! :3 :3 #ngambang

Selamat menikmati~

 **Genre:** Romance, AR

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!"_

Namikawa bersandar di kursi kerjanya. Sebelah tangannya memangku wajah dengan lelah. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Tepat di hadapannya, pria yang baru setahun ini Namikawa anggap sebagai 'pacar' tengah meremas ponselnya sambil memekik kesetanan.

 _"Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!"_

Masih sore, senja bahkan belum tampak. Namikawa baru saja pulang sehabis _meeting_ bersama Yotsuba _group_. Pria cantik itu amat kelelahan, dia berharap mendapat ketenangan sejenak. Bukan seorang Teru Mikami yang menggebrak masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya dengan wajah merah membara.

Belum juga Namikawa menawarkan minum sebagai bentuk ramah-tamah, Mikami telah duluan menyambar ponselnya. Pria berkacamata itu berekspresi amat marahnya sampai-sampai Namikawa ngeri untuk bertanya ada apa. Butuh beberapa menit dibantu pantulan visi dari kacamata sang pacar untuk membantunya sadar. Mikami sedang membuka folder _Galery_.

 _"Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!"_

Namikawa mendesah. "Itu hanya foto, Mikami."

"Hanya?!" Mikami menggertak. Wajahnya bukan lagi dipenuhi amarah, tapi juga rasa sakit dan kecewa. Kacamata pria itu bahkan bertengger miring di hidungnya. Namikawa gatal ingin meluruskannya, tapi takut tidak diapresiasi dengan baik oleh Mikami yang sedang naik darah. "Kau bilang ini 'hanya'?!"

Tangan Mikami menunjuk layar ponsel Namikawa yang menampilkan gambar sang pemilik ponsel bersama setengah lusin tambah satu om-om berjas dan dasi.

Gambar berganti, kali ini Namikawa dikerumuni cewek-cewek berpakaian seksi (masih satu _agency_ dengan si Amane Misa, kalau Mikami tidak salah ingat).

Namikawa duduk bersama pria berkacamata lain.

Namikawa berbagi _wine_ dengan dua pria paruh baya.

Seseorang berkumis lebat memayungi Namikawa di bawah derasnya hujan.

 _'Duh!'_ Mikami tidak habis pikir. Namikawa memang rupawan. Sangat malah. Tapi pacarnya itu hampir selalu dikerubungi om-om, dan itu bikin cemburu.

"Mereka teman bisnis," Namikawa memberi tahu, bosan terus mengulangi kalimat yang sama. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang."

"Teman?!" Mikami menunjukkan gambar lain. Foto pria berambut runcing sedang merangkul sang pacar dengan amat intim. Siapa namanya? Higuchi? Wajah Namikawa tampak tidak nyaman di foto itu, tapi itu belum cukup untuk meredakan amarah Mikami. "Kau sebut ini 'teman'?! Aku bahkan tidak pernah sedekat ini denganmu!"

Namikawa menyelipkan helai rambutnya ke telinga. Sekarang gantian dia yang tidak terima. Namikawa tidak suka dimarah-marahi, oleh orang yang lebih muda pula. "Mungkin karena kau terlalu pengecut untuk memintanya."

"A-aku tidak ..." itu skakmat karena mendadak Mikami gelagapan.

Sang petinggi Yotsuba mengambil kesempatan dengan buru-buru merenggut ponsel Mikami. Membuka folder _Galery_ dan melakukan pembalasan. "Bisa jelaskan ini apa? Kau kencan dengan _stalker_ -mu?"

Foto pada layar menampilkan Mikami sedang tersenyum bersama pria berambut pendek yang lumayan (uhuk) cakep. Pria itu adalah detektif yang diberi tugas memata-matai Mikami. Tapi belakangan diketahui Mikami bukanlah yang mereka cari, jadi penyelidikan dihentikan. Namikawa tidak pernah ke sana, tapi dia yakin tempat mereka berfoto adalah _gym_ langganan pacarnya.

"Gevanni memang selalu ke sana," Mikami menelan ludah. Dia mendadak gugup, tatapan Namikawa seolah dapat menembus relung hatinya yang paling dalam. "Aku tidak mengajaknya."

"Begitukah?" jari-jari panjang Namikawa menelusuri _casing_ ponsel Mikami. "Itu artinya kalian selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku iri."

"Kau ingin bilang kalau aku jarang meluangkan waktuku untukmu?" Mikami menggebrak meja. Poninya jatuh hingga menutupi mata. "Memangnya siapa yang selalu sibuk _meeting_ ke mana-mana eh, Tuan Besar?"

Meski Namikawa lebih tua kira-kira tiga atau empat tahun dari Mikami, tapi pria berkacamata itu sama sekali tidak gentar membentak. Dia dapat melihat fitur wajah menawan Namikawa dengan jelas; mata yang indah, hidung runcing sempurna, bibir menggoda, dan rambutnya ... WOW! Terasa lembut, lebat mengembang. Mikami tidak pernah melihat helai paling berkilau, kuat dan wangi melebihi surai sekelam malam sang kekasih.

Benar-benar lulus tes rambut sehat kinclong. Mikami baru sadar betapa dirinya amat terpesona dengan segala material dari tubuh divisi _sales_ Yotsuba Grup itu. Setiap incinya.

"Aku bolos besok," Namikawa menyerahkan ponsel Mikami. Cincin pria itu berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari sore.

Meski telah bersama cukup lama, Mikami tetap belum mengerti mengapa sang pacar memakai cincin di jari tengah. Isengkah? Atau memang punya makna? Atau hanya agar lebih terlihat elegan saat menjari-tengahkan orang lain? "Hm?"

"Kita bisa pergi ke _gym_ langgananmu besok. Sama-sama."

Mikami berharap wajahnya tidak semerah yang ia kira. Ajakan kencankah ini? "Serius? Maksudku kau mengajakku? Cuma ... berdua?"

Namikawa memangku wajah dengan tangannya lagi. Pipinya samar merona, jelas bukan karena terpaan senja dari jendela. "Aku bisa mem _booking_ tempat itu supaya lebih privat lagi kalau kau mau."

Usul yang amat menggoda. Tapi Mikami tahu diri untuk tidak buru-buru bilang iya, meski menyewa _gym_ untuk sehari bukanlah hal yang susah bagi orang kaya sekelas Reiji Namikawa. "Itu sudah cukup. Terima kasih."

Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Namikawa. "Kita bisa berfoto bersama di sana. Jadi kau tidak perlu lagi mengecek _galery_ -ku dan menghapus foto sambil marah-marah."

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama orang lain," Mikami memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Dia tidak jadi menggunakan kata cemburu, pacar cantiknya ini bisa tertawa tidak terkendali sampai L kena diabetes nanti.

"Jadi kau tidak marah lagi?"

"Sedikit," Mikami melempar ponsel Namikawa yang segera ditangkap sang pemilik dengan refleks luar biasa. "Lagipula aku sudah hapus semua foto di sana."

"Hapus juga foto si Gevanni itu," Namikawa menantang.

Mikami menyeringai. Dia ingin bermain sedikit dengan menolak melakukannya, tapi kemudian cahaya itu datang ...

Bukan cahaya sebenarnya, itu senyum Namikawa yang amat manis sekali. Madu saja pasti dibuat iri. Tipis sih, hanya sekedar lengkungan samar, tapi dampaknya luar biasa bagi Mikami. Pria itu serta-merta merasa harus menjawab iya. Dia sekarang paham mengapa sang pacar dijadikan penanggungjawab pemasaran, Namikawa memang ahlinya menarik perhatian orang.

"B-Baiklah."

Pria berkacamata itu mengutak-atik ponselnya. Menekan opsi 'Delete' atas suruhan senyuman yang lebih manis sepuluh kali lipat dari glukosa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saya lebih suka panggil si Om dengan Namikawa daripada Reiji. Dan si Mas dengan Mikami daripada Teru :"

Dan makasih banyak buat Mbak Lia yang membuat saya sadar betapa menawannya om-om gondrong ini :3 *peluk*

Juga betapa kecenya mas-mas kacamata.

Dan betapa unyunya muka kaget Gevanni XD

Btw, adakah yang satu kapal MiKawa juga? :3 #caritemanceritanya

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan mengapresiasi fic ini dalam bentuk apapun *peluk juga*

Jaga senyum semua~


End file.
